Electrical enclosures, frames, housings, boxes or the like are quite common and are extensively used to support fixtures to which high and low voltage wires are terminated. Examples of such fixtures are electrical switches, receptacles, telephone jacks, cable connections and other power or communication devices. Such enclosures supporting these fixtures are not free-standing and thus require support within the building structure if they are to be installed in accordance with local or national codes. These codes often specify a certain loading or series of forces the enclosure must withstand after being installed.
Perhaps the most common way of supporting such devices is via nails or screws inserted through openings in the device before being driven into a stud of the building. Other methods of securing the electrical enclosure to the building include a separate elongated metal bracket that spans between adjacent studs, the enclosure then being bolted or screwed to the bracket. Another method involves a metal bracket affixed directly to the box itself that is pushed onto or against a stud and then subsequently fastened in place via nails or screws.
As quick and simple as the above may appear, the operation of driving or fastening the nail or screw is still a secondary operation that must be completed after the box is initially positioned. This secondary operation requires time, some more than others, and thus prolongs the amount of time it takes to install the box in a fashion that will comply with local code. Such secondary operations also limit the number of boxes that may be installed in a given period of time.
To ease installation when it is known that a nail or screw is to be used, electrical outlet boxes are oftentimes made where the nail or screw is held captive on the device prior to installation. Thus, to cut down on the number of secondary steps required, the user need only drive the nail or screw home after the box is positioned against the stud. However, care has to be taken to insure that the step of screwing or nailing does not move the box out of position. Also, care has to be taken that this additional fastening hardware is not dropped or lost. Furthermore, the user has to be mindful of how the box is held during the driving operation so that the step of swinging a hammer or installing a screw does not inadvertently result in personal injury or damage to the enclosure.
Thus, it becomes desirable to avoid these secondary securement steps so that more boxes can be installed in the same period of time. It is also desirable to dispense with these separate fasteners or screws as this only adds cost and another assembly step in the manufacture of the final product. Furthermore, such fasteners can be lost. Safety is also a factor as one injury can result in considerable and quite unexpected cost and delay. Another desirable feature is to have the box automatically secured to the stud with no further operation required by the installer. Yet another desirable feature is a low cost box that can be secured as above while still complying with local codes and ordinances. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be described in greater detail below.